Noodle Chat
by Spork Master G
Summary: Another talk show by yours truly and only yours truly. I wrote it me self. Random-ness and pointlessness ensues. It's actually funny, made me laugh while I wrote it.


AN: Well, I don't know what to say. This is my first show written by just me. ME. Not Twinkie. Not Brenda or Justine M. Just ME. heh...cool.  
  
NOODLE CHAT  
  
ND: Hey...LOOK! I'm on TV...cool. Oh, yeah. HI. I'm the host, Noodle. And this is NOODLE CHAT. Yay. This is very inportant to me cuz this is my liberation from...Twinkie. Now, I want you to understnad that we're not breaking up the show, just taking a little break to get episode three in order. I decided to have my own show and she decided to become queen of the glue mice. So, she shouldn't be back for a while.  
  
**I walk over to my chair and sit down with a brainfreezy on the table next tothe chair**  
  
ND: Now, I'd like to introduce our first guest...---  
  
**Is interupted by Twinkie**  
  
TW: STEVE IRWIN!!!  
  
ND: WHAT?! But..I...what the hell?!?  
  
TW: Hi.  
  
ND: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!! THE GLUE MICE WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL--  
  
TW: Make me their queen?  
  
ND: O_O Yesssss...that's EXACTLY what I meant.  
  
TW: I am. Seeeee??  
  
**Puts on crown**  
  
ND: T_T...my shoooow...  
  
TW: ^o^! Now I can be co-host !  
  
ND: Right...co-host...to my..show...  
  
TW: YEP! Our next guest is...!  
  
ND: ...Tenna...  
  
**Tenna comes out from backstage**  
  
TN: HI!!  
  
ND: hi.  
  
TW: Hola, Tunahead!!  
  
TN: **puts head next to Spooky** Spooky says ,'Hi', too.  
  
ND: **raises eyebrow** Yes...Hi to Spooky, too. Riiiiiiight...  
  
SP: SQUEEK SQUEEK!!  
  
TW: Squeek? I never learned that language before...  
  
ND: Then you'll jusy have to learn it!! FAR, FAR away from LA. Like in Guatamala!! Go! Visit your mother country!!  
  
TW: But I'm not Guatamalan.  
  
ND: Pretend you are!!  
  
TW: WAit...I think I am.  
  
ND: Then act like it!  
  
TW: ...OK!  
  
TN: Can I have a brainfreezy??  
  
ND: O_O No! MINE!!!  
  
TN: But..but...SPOOKY WANTS ONE!!  
  
SP: SQUEEK!!  
  
ND: _O Then tell Spooky to her own!!  
  
TN: Spooky's not a girl.  
  
ND: grr...Tell HIM to get his own then!  
  
TN: Spooky's not a boy.  
  
ND: Spooky's a hermaphrodite??  
  
TN: A what?  
  
ND: _ Uh...nothing.  
  
TW: NEXT GUEST!!  
  
**pulls lever and Tenna falls through the floor**  
  
TW: Yay! No one will ever see her again!!  
  
ND: Cheese is good.  
  
TW: FLOOR!!  
  
ND: Where?!  
  
TW: On the ceiling.  
  
ND: Liar! Get off of my show!  
  
TW: Your show??  
  
ND: MY show.  
  
TW: Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I was WANTED here.  
  
ND: *whispering harshly** Well, you weren't...!  
  
TW: GASP!! Fine then!! Let me just take my things and I'll get off YOUR show...  
  
**starts gathering random objects**  
  
ND: HEY!! That's not yours!! That's mine!!  
  
TW: Oooooh, so that's YOURS, too. I should have known.  
  
**drops everything to the floor**  
  
ND: HEY!! Don't leave your mess here!!! ARGH...  
  
TW: I don't ever want to talk to you again!!  
  
ND: Neither do I!!  
  
TW: See you at school!!  
  
ND: You, too!!  
  
**writer comes from the back of stage**  
  
WR: Yeah...we have no new guest...  
  
ND: Who are you?!  
  
WR: The writer.  
  
ND: I have a writer??  
  
WR:..yes.  
  
ND: Ahhh...what's this about no new guest?  
  
WR: We have no new guest.  
  
ND: I understand that part. WHY?  
  
WR: You got rid of the guest.  
  
ND: Twinkie did.  
  
WR: That was supposed to be the guest for the entire show.  
  
ND: Annnnd...  
  
WR: The show isn't over yet.  
  
ND: DAMN YOU, TWINKIE!!!  
  
WR: Yes...accursed Twinkies.  
  
ND: _ Only I can curse Twinkie. Not YOU.  
  
WR: But..I ...you...**bursts into flames**  
  
ND: That's what I thought. We need a new guest. Hmmm...how about you.  
  
**grabs random person in audience**  
  
RP: oooooo...! I'm gonna be on TV!! Yay!!  
  
ND: O_o Right, what's your name?  
  
RP: Well, the secret mission people call me Agent Mongoose Man. But my master calls me GIR.  
  
ND: Yes, well...  
  
GR: Can I have a cupcake?  
  
ND: Nooooo...my cupcakes...  
  
GR: But...but I want one...come on...  
  
**tugs on my sleeve**  
  
ND: noooooooo...  
  
GR: yeeeeeeeeah...  
  
ND: MINE!!!  
  
**gir's eyes start to water** **starts crying**  
  
ND: O_O  
  
GR: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
**i cover my ears**  
  
ND: GIR...stop...ears...BLEEDING...!  
  
GR: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
ND: owwwwwww...  
  
GR: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
ND: FINE! TAKE THE GOD DAMN CUPCAKE.  
  
GR: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
ND: grrr...  
  
GR: Can I have a brainfreezy?  
  
ND: OK, it's time to end the show. I hope my suffering has been...amusing for you. Have a nice...whatever.  
  
GR: Was that a yes on the brainfreezy?  
  
ND: Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!  
  
AN: YAY! This was easier than trying to write this with Twinkie. She types it on her computer with me on the phone screaming what I wanted someone to say for the 9th time. I might do another episode. But what I want to do. I want to write something serious. I dunno. 


End file.
